Burning Veins
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Hidup kembali menjadi seorang Manusia tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan R. [rating may change as the story progressed]


_Cras amet qui nunquam amavit; quique amavit, cras amet_

_"May he love tomorrow who has never loved before; _

_And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well"_

dari pengulangan dalam puisi _Pervigilium Veneris_

* * *

Beberapa buku tersebar di lantai berkarpet tua itu. Di antaranya terdapat bacaan ringan dan sastra berat. Di sekitar buku-buku tersebut berdiri botol kaca dengan label Starbucks: Frappucino Coffee Drink yang didaur ulang sebagai tempat menaruh kuas dan palet yang menjadi wadah cat warna-warni yang sudah mengering.

Namun yang paling signifikan yang ada di atas karpet itu, tidur lelaki berambut gelap dengan wajah tertanam di buku tulis usang—halamannya menguning—yang dicorat-coret dengan gambar manusia kecil menggali di sekeliling bumi dan tulisan besar "Exhume"

* * *

**Banci Taman Lawang presents**

**A Warm Bodies Indonesian Fanfiction**

**Burning Veins**

**Ch 1: Hope**

* * *

**Ceklak.** Bunyi kunci pada pintu depan rumah besar tersebut membangunkan lelaki yang tertidur di dalamnya tadi. Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih terhuyung dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia berhenti di koridor depan pintu tersebut, menunggu papan kayu besar itu terbuka.

"R? R!" Seru suara dari depan pintu itu. Sedetik kemudian lelaki yang dipanggil R tadi terperangkap dalam pelukan gadis berambut pirang. R mengalungkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh si gadis.

"Julie, selamat datang ke-kembali." Oh, bagaimana R membenci ucapannya yang masih tidak lancar. Walaupun begitu, si gadis berambut pirang masih tersenyum dengan cerah setelah mereka memisahkan diri dari satu sama lain.

Mencium pipi R, Julie menariknya pelan menuju ruangan tempat R tertidur tadi, dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu! Kau tahu, hari ini jadwal pelajaran seni bagi anak-anak kelas bawah, salah satu dari mereka menanyakan bagaimana rupamu, jadi kudiktekan saja, dan lihat, ini hasilnya!" Seru Julie merogoh setumpuk kertas dari backpack besarnya dan memberikannya pada R.

Saat itu R terlalu terkesima melihat gambar anak-anak dari kelas bawah untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Julie. Ia terus menyortir gambar carik demi carik kertas tanpa sadar waktu berlalu.

Ketika ia mengingat kembali yang ia ingin tanyakan, R baru sadar Julie telah menghilang dari ruang tengah. "Julie?" Panggilnya.

"Di dapur!"

R mengintip dari pintu dapur dan menemukan Julie telah menyajikan dua piring kecil berisi tumpukan halus berwarna kuning. Sesuatu mengetuk alam bawah sadar R untuk mengingat nama jenis makanan tersebut.

"Po...Pota...?" Gumam R mengingat-ngingat. Untuk sejenak ia merasa ketukan di balik kepalanya berubah menjadi hantaman hingga sepasang tangan hangat menggapai dan mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Potato, R, _Mashed Potato_. Kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan memorimu!" Puji Julie menghibur sambil tersenyum cerah. R menjawab senyumannya sambil mengangkat bahu yang dibalas dengan pukulan bercanda dari Julie. "Ayo, _Shrugger_! Kita makan malam!"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Tanya R sambil bergidik was-was mengingat Jendral Grigio.

Julie tersenyum sedih dan menjawab, "Ayah masih menyisir daerah sebesar 15 kilometer dari stadion untuk mengetahui sarang-sarang dari para Kerangka, R—jadi menurutku beliau takkan kembali sampai lusa."

R mengangguk, mengambil salah satu piring kecil yang telah disajikan ketika ia merasakan kelaparan yang asing. Julie mengambil piring satunya dan menyeret R ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film.

Mungkin, otot-otot tubuhnya masih berusaha beradaptasi terhadap sinyal yang dikirimkan dari otaknya, begitu ia sadar ia mengunyah makanan dengan sangat pelan walau bagaimanapun ia berusaha mempercepat gerakannya. Julie sudah selesai dengan Mashed Potatonya dan sedang berceloteh riang tentang bagaimana ia bisa mendapat koleksi CD Blu Ray—bagaimana ia mengendap keluar stadium dua tahun lalu untuk menyusuri komplek jetset terdekat—celotehannya penuh candaan ringan yang membuat R tersenyum di sela-sela kunyahannya.

_Semuanya baik-baik saja._

Harap R.


End file.
